El crimen y el secreto
by peeves1
Summary: Ya se viene el cap 5. Cho es la mejor estudiante en hogwarts pero su exito no se lo debe al estudio. Después del cap 2 se loquea la historia. lean y dejen reviews!
1. Algo pasa en Hogwarts

1. Algo pasa en Hogwarts:  
  
Para Harry, Ron y Hermione aquel día amaneció como el más normal de todos. Nadie se imaginaba lo que había pasado horas atrás. Nadie a excepción de Dumbledore lo sabía. Nadie tampoco lo creería. Era aquel secreto que todo Hogwarts se enteraría ese mismo día (todos son unos chismosos) y por el cual algunos celebrarían y otros llorarían.  
  
En todas las habitaciones, pasillos y salones de Hogwarts reinaba el silencio total. ¿Quién iba a estar despierto a las 4 de la madrugada? La respuesta se encontraba 3 pisos mas arriba del comedor, la dirección, donde en ese preciso momento se discutía ferozmente sobre el incidente ocurrido hacía pocas horas. Era algo impensado, algo imposible ¿Él? ¿Estás seguro? Serían las preguntas que se efectuarían dentro de unas horas en los pasillos del colegio.  
  
Todos lo sabían o si no lo suponían, hasta los de primer año lo pensaban, todos se enteraban, todos, menos él y por alguna razón nadie lo dijo. Nadie, hasta ayer en la tarde cuando una misteriosa nota se deslizó por debajo de la puerta de la habitación que quedaba en el primer piso a través de una estatua de una bruja con bastón, pasando una estancia llena de sillones, mesas y estandartes color amarillo y negro, a través de un pasillo que decía "chicos", a través de un puerta con un letrero: "4to curso" Un muchacho alto, de buena presencia, cabello corto color castaño como sus ojos la recogió. Asombrosamente la nota iba dirigida hacia él, estaba sellada y llevaba una inscripción hecha con letra muy adornada (era muy familiar) y de un color verde: "Para Cedric Diggory" decía. Cedric la abrió perplejo ("esto es muy extraño" pensó) nadie le había escrito algo así anteriormente, además todo eso era muy raro, pero no tanto como el interior de la carta:  
  
"Me ves todos los días y yo también a ti, también la ves a ella y yo te lo advertí. Tu la ves en día pero en noche no sabrás, ya que esos ojos te pueden engañar. Todos saben que esta noche un duende saldrá y travesuras por el castillo probablemente hará. El único profesor que lo puede detener, prefiere esto no hacer, ya que el duende gusta de esta pesca y en su aula se organizará esta fiesta"  
  
¿Qué clase de broma era esa? (¡Qué cosa tan rara! Pensaba). De alguna y otra manera esa letra le era extremadamente familiar pero de no podía recordar en dónde la había visto. Todo era muy extraño, muy confuso, pero una de esas llamadas corazonadas entro en la mente de Cedric lo cual le dijo con decisión de que no era ninguna broma y él estaba decidido a hallarle la razón a tan raro mensaje.  
  
Se sentó a analizar el acertijo. Lo leyó varias veces caminando de un extremo a otro de la habitación... (no lo entiendo)... Pasaban los minutos...(tal vez si sea una broma)...Se pasaba la mano por la frente, de alguna manera empezaba a sudar frío...(tal vez alguien me advierte algo, como soy el nuevo prefecto de Hufflepuff...) ...esa nota lo ponía nervioso...(leámoslo de nuevo...haber) se sentó, ya un poco más calmado. Estiró la nota una vez más y se puso a leer frase por frase detenidamente: " Me ves todos lo días y yo también a ti, la ves también a ella y yo te lo advertí..." (Eso quiere decir que sin duda alguna conozco a la persona que escribió esta carta, pero a quién se refiere con ella????). "...Tu la ves en día pero en noche no sabrás, ya que esos ojos te pueden engañar..." (Ojos??? Día?? Noche??? Qué es eso???). "...Todos saben que esta noche un duende saldrá y travesuras por el castillo probablemente hará..." (Veamos...un duende, esta noche...tal ves se refería a alguien...) "...El único profesor que lo puede detener, prefiere esto no hacer..." (Un profesor que trabaja con duendes...un profesor que estudia duendes...no lo creo...ellos son malos...oscuros ¡Un momento! Defensa contra las artes oscuras, eso es! A de ser Loackhart aquel profesor que no detiene a esa persona) "...ya que el duende gusta de esta pesca y en su aula se organiza esta fiesta." (bien a esa persona le gusta pescar...es decir hacer lo que hace varias veces, supongo, pero que es?. Por otro lado veo que Loackhart apaña a esa persona ya que en su aula hace...bueno...cualquier cosa que esa persona haga) - pero si esto es para mi- dijo esta vez en voz alta pero para si mismo- a de estarme haciendo daño. - Sea lo que sea- dijo para sus adentros- lo averiguare esta noche-. 


	2. El encuentro

2. El encuentro:  
  
- Qué hora es? Así...ya es muy tarde y me muero de frío, exactamente las 3:30 am, wouw! De veras que el castillo se ve muy diferente de noche... auch! Estúpida armadura, estúpida, estúpida!- dijo Cedric después de tropezarse con una en la esquina de un pasillo.  
  
¡BRUM!  
  
De repente se escuchó un ruido fuerte, seguido por ruidos más pequeños. A Cedric le pareció como si alguien tirara varias cosas al piso. Corrió hasta hallar la habitación de dónde había venido el ruido, y escucho unas voces, la primera era de Loackhart, justo como lo había pensado...  
  
- Si que eres atrevida niña...- decía con un tono entre miedo y diversión- se ve que te gusta hacer todo deprisa- (Niña???, debe ser ella, la de los ojos, la que me está haciendo daño). Cedric esperó una respuesta de la "niña" pero no la hubo, supuso que habría asentido o negado con la cabeza. - Bien me lo suponía, a si que quieres la calificación perfecta en el examen verdad???- dijo Loackhart en tono meloso- eso se puede arreglar, según tu me lo has contado...ya has arreglado varios exámenes. Se escuchó una leve y pícara risita, pero Cedric no supo de quién era, sin embargo al igual que la nota se le era sumamente familiar. - Veo que tiraste todas mis cosas que estaban encima de mi escritorio, jejeje -dijo- bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. Otro ruido, pero esta ves de dos personas que se tiran encima de una mesa, se empiezan a escuchar besos, respiraciones cada vez más rápidas, palabras sin sentido de parte del profesor y de repente... - Veo que ha estado haciendo ejercicio profesor- dijo la voz de una chica, la voz de aquella chica que Cedric habría esperado menos, una voz que como un chispazo se le apareció en su rostro y de repente todo tenía sentido, era la voz de la chica que él quería, la voz de la chica que supuestamente lo quería, aquella con los ojos más lindos del mundo para él, aquella que era su enamorada, aquella en quien confiaba... - No lo creo...- dijo en voz baja, no de miedo a ser descubierto sino de rabia. En ese segundo o fracción de segundo Cedric pudo sentir de todo, ira, decepción, odio, temor de él mismo y sobre todo una sed insaciable de venganza. - NO LO ACEPTO!!!!!!!!!!- grito en el mismo instante que tumbó la puerta del despacho del profesor. Atrapados. Por unos desesperantes e inquietantes momentos se hallaron los tres en la misma habitación. Encima del escritorio estaba Loackhart con su pijama rajada y desabrochada, sus rizos rubios ya no tenían los ruleros bien puestos, muchos estaban en el piso y otros colgados en su cabello, tenía la cara más pálida que un muerto. Abrazado a él se encontraba la chica que le rompió el corazón, Cho- Chang, con los botones de la blusa sueltos y el cabello desatado, mirándolo, sin dar crédito a sus ojos, tenía la cara más blanca que la tiza, inmóvil de la impresión. Y luego estaba él, Cedric, mirándolos a ambos con furia en los ojos, sintiendo ganas de hacerlos desaparecer, de acabar con todo eso. Muy lentamente deslizó su mano hacia el bolsillo de su bata de dormir y empuñó su varita. - Se lo que debes estar pensando- se atrevió a decir Cho con voz calmada al percatarse que aferraba su varita- pero yo te puedo explicar todo, Cedric, te quiero, no lo olvides. - ¡Cállate puta! No tienes derecho a dirigirte a mi ahora y menos decirme que me sigues queriendo ¡Por favor! dile a otros tus cuentos baratos! Tan baratos como tú- grito, sin poder controlarse, sacó su varita y la empuñó en frente de ellos. Cho pudo imaginar la atrocidad que Cedric haría después a si que pensó rápido (obviamente su mente era tan rápida como ella) Loackhart estaba petrificado, sentado ahí, sin hacer nada, por lo menos eso parecía. Seguía abrazado a Cho y temblaba de miedo. - Cedric por favor - volvió a decir Cho en tono suplicante - baja la varita, me asustas. -Por qué? Por qué, Cho? Yo pensé que eras, eras diferente- - Lo soy, créeme, me siento profundamente apenada por lo que casi hago, es que necesitaba aprobar el curso- Ante esto, Cho obtuvo exactamente lo contrarío que pensaba que obtendría, Cedric se enfureció más aún, estaba rojo por la ira. - Es así como apruebas en todos los cursos?!- dijo frenético- me repugnas, Cho, me das asco, eres una perra!-  
  
De repente Cho empuñó su varita enfrente de él, Loackhart se la había pasado mientras hablaba con Cedric, se veía en su rostro completamente distinto y lleno de hipocresía una sonrisa leve pero malvada.  
  
- De verdad pensaste que podrías, Cedric?, pues te equivocaste, no sabes cuanto. Lo que yo hago me gusta y pregúntale a cualquiera si lo hago bien, si quieres hasta puedes preguntarle a tu padre... - De que me hablas, maldita bastarda?!- - No sólo lo hago por las notas o favores, si no porque tu NO ERES LO SUFICIENTE PARA MI Y ME A-BU-RRES...- -¡EXPELLIARMO!- Grito Cedric y la varita de Cho salió volando de sus manos. - Y ahora ¡Cruccio! Cho se retorcía en el piso gimiendo de dolor, parecía que se le habían roto las costillas, no podría estar sufriendo más. - Tu bastarda, mereces lo peor del mundo, te desprecio, eres una inmundicia, me repugnas, me das asco- al decir esto Cedric le escupió en la cara- no mereces vivir ¡Cruccio!- gritó de nuevo, este dolor fue incluso superior al anterior, Cho se retorcía en el piso gritando desenfrenadamente y de pronto como si lo hubiera previsto Cedric se tiró al piso impidiendo que una luz verde muy potente lo alcanzara. Esta sin embargo dio a parar en el cuerpo adolorido de Cho dejándola inmediatamente sin vida, con una expresión en su rostro de terror y dolor. Loackhart había querido matar Cedric pero sin embargo había matado a su amante, a Cho.  
  
SORRY POR NO HABERLO PUBLICADO ANTES, PERO ES QUE NO TUBE TIEMPO PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA MEJOR. 


	3. ¿Qué tienen los profesores?

3. ¿Qué tienen los profesores?  
  
¿Qué?????? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿En realidad eso estaba pasando? No podía ser verdad. Cho muerta en el piso, en una situación prometedora. Loackhart atónito aún aferrado a su varita sin poder creer lo que había hecho y él ahí, tirado en el suelo junto con el cadáver de su ex amada sintiendo un ardor de furia inminente. Esa si que era una situación extraña.  
  
Dos minutos después del incidente, Loackhart empezó a gritar frenéticamente. - ¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!- gritaba- ¡LOCO! ¡COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!, ¡ME VA A MATAR! ¡AYUDA! - ¡Cállate, estúpido fanfarrón!- grito Cedric, recuperándose al instante- a menos que quieras terminar como ella...¡cállate!. Al ver el cuerpo inerte de Cho, no pudo dejar de pensar en los buenos momentos que había pasado con ella (hablamos de conversaciones, fiestas, besos, etc. No de otra cosa) -A pesar que la odio en este instante- dijo en voz más baja- creo que la sigo queriendo.  
  
Justo al terminar estas palabras surgió de la sombras el rostro del profesor Snape. Al ver el cuerpo de la estudiante, Snape se quedó helado. No dijo nada por unos instantes, sólo la observaba con cierta tristeza en los ojos.  
  
- Loackhart, ¿qué significa esto?- dijo comprimiendo un sentimiento entre ira y pena. - Yo no fui, te lo juro Severus, tu sabes y lo sabes muy bien que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Su horrible rostro resinoso se poso en Cedric y sin decir ni una palabra lo apuntó con su varita. - Si me llego a enterar que esto a sido obra tuya, Diggory, te juro que de esta no pasas.  
  
Cedric estaba atónito, sabía que era una escena muy difícil de apreciar, pero...porqué Snape se preocupaba tanto por Cho? Él nunca se habría portado así por otro estudiante que no sea de Slytherin y que él sabía, Snape no lo odiaba tanto como parecía en ese momento.  
  
- ¡Basta! - Dijo una voz que surgía en la habitación. Era la voz del fantasma del Sr. Binns. - Paren todos de gritar y hacer tanto escándalo, ¡trato de dormir!- decía, parecía muy enojado. - ahora alguien me quiere explicar porque es la conmoción... Miró hacia el piso, el cuerpo sin vida de Cho lo explicaba todo. - Gracias a dios - dijo - ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamo Cedric, ¿cómo un profesor se puede alegrar de la muerte de uno de sus estudiantes? - ¡No seas antipático, Melvin!- grito Snape (¿qué? El profesor Binns se llamaba Melvin?) - A mi no me digas eso de la antipatía, Severus. - dijo enfadado - no puedo ocultar mi alegría al ver que la señorita Chang ya no me molestará en las noches y por fin podré dormir. (En las noches???, todas las noches???) - Claro ¿no? - dijo por fin Loackhart - como tu no puedes, no quieres que nadie tenga el gusto. Cho ya me había contado que trataste y trataste pero no pudiste por razones obvias (los fantasmas no pueden) y es por ello que siempre nos miras cuando nos visitaba de noche y nos hacía el favor de.... - Alguien me puede explicar lo que......¡nooooooooooooooo! - Era Filch en la puerta del salón. Se había quedado sin respiración. Cho, estaba......muerta. Filch empezó a balbucear y gimotear como un niño. Poso su cabeza en el hombro de Severus y empezó a llorar con más fuerza. - BUAAAAAAAAAA, como es posible, como paso, que va a ser de nosotros ahora. - Fuerza, Argus, fuerza - le decía Snape dándole pequeños golpes amistosos en la espalda. - No quiero volver a recurrir a la Sra. Norris, ya esta muy vieja, se molestará conmigo- replicaba, Filch. A parte de tener que soportar el hecho de ser un squib ahora ya no podría chantajear a Peeves con espectáculo privado para que dejara de hacerle maldades y cantarle "¡Oh, Filch, eres un idiota, tratas de hacer embrujos y no sabes ni una gota!" . Al percatarse de esto, Filch, volvió a chillar tan fuerte que a todos se les taparon los oídos. - Ya estoy harto de todo esto - dijo Cedric - simplemente no entiendo nada. - Lo que yo entiendo...- dijo Snape, mirándolo con un odio que le hizo sentir como un balde de agua fría le caía en la cabeza y le recorría todo el cuerpo.- es que tu me las vas a pagar. - ¡Óigame, Ud, cabellos grasientos! No me venga con amenazas - ¡¿Qué me has dicho, Diggory?! - Lo que oye, y deje de joder - Esto te va a costar muy caro...- Snape extrajo de su bolsillo rápidamente su varita, estaba apunto de realizar el hechizo de la muerte contra Cedric cuando un rayo de luz blanca le dio en la mano. Desde las sombras aparecía el profesor Flitwick. Le había salvado la vida. - No te atrevas, Severus. No le toques ni un pelo al señor Diggory. - ¡Filius! Este chico a matado a Cho. ¡mírala!, nadie nos hará...tu sabes....los favores- dijo Snape con una mezcla de desesperación, el odio habitual y recelo. - Eso me tiene sin cuidado, la verdad - dijo empezando a ruborizarse- ya que, pues veras - se dirigió a Cedric- es que desde hace mucho tiempo yo... En el rostro de Cedric apareció un tono grisáceo, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, ya no entendía ni un cuerno. - yo.... - ni te atrevas Una voz burlona y lejana resonó de golpe en la habitación, se trataba de Peeves, el poilstergest. - Peeves...- chilló Flitwick - este, cariño...yo te puedo explicar, veras...no es lo que tu piensas. - ¿Cómo no? Te le ibas a lanzar a Diggory en cuestión de segundos. ¿Cómo te has atrevido?. - No la verdad yo...créeme amor, si me crees verdad mi duendecito. - No te creo nada, Filius, tantas veces que me dijiste "Cedric", no sé cómo no me di cuenta de que si eras capas, pense que era sólo un capricho. Pero no. Me has roto el corazón. Peeves salió volando de la habitación tan rápido como un trueno y rompiendo cuanta cosa este en su camino. Detrás de él salió corriendo Flitwick gritando algo así como "no te vayas mi pichoncito" . Por unos inquietantes segundos todos se miraron. De repente Snape empezó a reír, seguido por Binns, Filch, Loackhart y Cedric. - Hay este par, cuando dejarán sus tonterías- dijo Snape. - Si los dos son la muerte, pero Peeves tiene razón - observó Binns- Flitwick te ha estado mirando con otros ojos desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo mirando a Cedric. - Parece que ya tienes otro admirador - dijo con una sonrisa Loackhart, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente. Cedric retrocedió asustado. (Yo no, no es mi caso- dijo Loackhart- pero...- dijo bajando la voz- yo que tu me cuidaría del Fraile Gordo.) Cedric rió, todo era tan extraño que asustaba, mareaba y daba risa al mismo tiempo. De pronto alguien entro en la habitación. - Nooooooooooooooooooo, Cho, no. ¡No puede ser! - ¡Lupin! ¿qué demonios haces aquí? - grito Snape - Vengo por el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya que Loackhart trató de atacar a Ron y el tiro le salió por la culata. - ¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué??????????! - dijo con un hilo de voz Loackhart - chist - musitó Binns - ese es en el siguiente libro. - ¡Hay!, perdonen Se fue - ¿Cómo es que yo....- chilló Loackhart- no puede ser..... - ¡Cálmate! No es verdad... Loackhart se dirigió a su sofa y se recostó hundiendo la cara entre sus brazos. Se podía escuchar que estaba llorando. - Que oportuno fue, ¿verdad Melvin? - gruñó Snape - La verdad que si...¿en que íbamos? Toda la conmoción había hecho olvidar a todos porqué se hallaban ahí y qué es lo que iban a hacer, pero de nuevo el cuerpo sin vida de Cho Chang los hizo volver en realidad. - Mira Diggory, - dijo Snape volviendo a poner su entrecejo fruncido - te salvarás por esta vez, si es que me encuentras a otra para que.......bueno....tu sabes. - Por supuesto profesor, ya he estado pensando....¿qué tal Ginny Weasley? Es una mandad con Harry Potter, y la verdad yo.....(¡un momento!-pensó- ¿qué estoy haciendo?, Cho era mi enamorada y ¿les tengo que encontrar otra para.....sus cosas?, no señor!) la verdad yo nada, no voy a hacer nada. Pero Snape ya no escuchaba, en su rostro había dibujada una desagradable sonrisa. - Ginny Weasley....hummm..suena bien, me gustan las pelirrojas. - Pero a mi no - dijo una voz desde el fondo de la habitación, era el mismísimo..el mismísimo..bueno, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. - Señor, ¿que está usted haciendo aquí? - Lo mismo que tu, Severus, vine a ver a Cho. 


	4. hasta que llegó el señor tenebroso

Estos personajes son míos yo los creé y me haré millonaria con ellos (si, claro)  
  
Bien a pasado como un año desde que subí el último capitulo y como no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias subiré este que a estado preparado hace meses. ADVERTENCIA: todo es muy pero muy estúpido, no esperen gran cosa. Y además, dejen reviews.  
  
4 Hasta que llego el señor tenebroso:  
  
Nunca, en toda su vida Cedric imaginó algo semejante, Voldemort????..este, es decir el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado????? El causante del terror, estaba frente a él, preguntando por Cho (esa puta!) fácilmente lo podría matar en ese instante sólo por verlo. Todo eso es muy raro. No que Voldemort estaba muerto o por lo menos débil????. De pronto, Voldemort, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos posó sus horribles ojos de serpiente en Cedric.  
- Tu.tu la mataste???  
- No, no, para nada. Fue ese tarado de Loackhart, le juro que yo no.-dijo Cedric paralizado.  
- Bueno, la verdad no importa - dijo fríamente Voldemort total, te mataré dentro de dos años.  
- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué????????- logró decir Cedric con un hilo de voz justo antes de caer al suelo.  
- Oops - dijo Voldemort- metí la pata no???  
- Y bien hondo Voldy - dijo Binns - se supone que es sorpresa.  
- Lo siento Melvin  
- Diablos, y que hacemos con el cuerpo de Diggory?- preguntó Snape- se ha caído como una tabla, debe de estar en un estado muy inconsciente. (jajaja piensan que estoy inconsciente, pero no......yo.....Cedric, fui más listo que ellos.......yo.......logre ....logre...¿qué logré? Diablos, soy un idiota, no logre nada) Cedric permanecía en el piso, fingiendo que se había desmayado, en dónde terminaría todo este problema.  
  
- Pues a mi lo que me preocupa es deshacernos del cadáver de Cho - dijo Binns - un ratito más y va a empezar a oler mal.  
- Ahhh no! No me miren a mi - dijo tajantemente Filch - seré el celador, conserje, todo lo que ustedes quieran pero a mi cadáveres no! Qué asco!  
- Vamos Argus - observó Snape - ese es tu trabajo, además acá nadie diría nada si te quedas con el cuerpo unas horitas a solas, verdad muchachos.  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - dijeron Binns, Voldemort y Loackhart que ya había parado de llorar.  
  
(Perros! Van a abusar del cadáver de Cho!!! Qué asco) pensaba Cedric mientras escuchaba detenidamente la conversación.  
  
- Ya me cansé de esto - dijo de repente Voldemort - ¡Enervate! - el cuerpo de Cho se elevó en el aire mientras era dirigido por medio de la varita de Voldemort hacia la chimenea del despacho - mientras menos huellas dejes mejor, acuérdense de mi, chicos. Quemados es la mejor manera.  
- Buen punto - dijeron los tres sacando una libreta y anotando rápidamente lo que había dicho Voldemort. El cuerpo de Cho esta encima del fuego, ya se estaba quemando cuando Voldemort anunció que iba a hacer un jueguito llamado el pollo.  
- Quien quiere llevarse una Cho a la brasa! - gritó Voldemort con mucho entusiasmo.  
-Yo!!! - grito Snape  
- No, yo!!! Yo una pierna aunque sea - dijo Loackhart sobándose las manos con apetito.  
- Pues yo no puedo comer.pero y si me dan la cabeza para ponerla de adorno en mi aula de clases? - sugirió Binns  
- Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
- Quién arma tanto lío??? - dijo una voz que surgía del fuego de la chimenea, la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore, el director, se reflejaba entre las llamas de fuego dándole a Cedric la impresión de su más alto y supremo poder.  
-Quiero que alguien me explique todo esto - dijo con tono molesto - pero qué! No puede ser!!!!!!!!!!!! Este es el cadáver de Cho??? De Cho Chang?????  
- Este..Alby, me temo que si.  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Voldemort! - gritó- qué haces aquí???!!!!!  
- pues vine a ver que pasaba, lo mismo que tu.  
- Maldito!... (Ahora se arma la buena jejejeje) pensaba Cedric mientras se imaginaba una batalla a muerte entre los magos más famosos de ese siglo y los enemigos más grandes por naturaleza.  
- Maldito.- seguía diciendo Dumbledore- no te veo desde el encuentro con los dementotes y ni te acercas a tomar el té????, mal amigo! Desagradecido! (qué????? Dumbledore y Voldemort?????amigos?????)  
- Ah sorry, Alby; tenía que ver lo de Cho primero, tu sabes que yo tengo mis necesidades, pero ehhh, mira! - dijo haciendo aparecer un paquete.- te traigo un regalo.  
- Un regalito????? De verdad???? Hay Voldy no te hubieras molestado, ahora estoy ahí contigo - dijo y de repente desapareció.  
  
PLAP! Dumbledore de pronto se apareció en el despacho.  
- Qué le pasó al señor Diggory? - preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad.  
- Y pues se desmayó, Albus - dijo Snape - nada de qué preocuparse.  
- Ah! Y mi regalo?????!!!!!  
- Acá ta´- dijo Voldemort entregándole el paquete.  
- No te creo Voldy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Justo lo que quería!!!!!!!!!! Cómo adivinaste?????  
- Pues, mis mortífagos me informaron que tenías amoríos con McGonagall y supuse que los necesitarías jejejeje  
- Píldoras de Viagra son siempre bienvenidas, gracias  
- Oye, Albus hablando de eso.porqué McGoagall teniendo al cuerote de Cho. -preguntó Binns.  
- Y pues yo quería a una a tiempo completo y no la quería compartir con ustedes.  
- Ahhhh con que vanidoso y celosito resultó Alby, no? - dijo Loackhart pícaramente. Dumbledore se sonrojó levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Hey! Chicos! - dijo Voldemort moviendo las manos ágilmente para llamar la atención Todos se callaron para escuchar a Voldemort.  
- Tengo otra sorpresa, - dijo con aire de complicidad - hice aparecer 4 boletos para ir a Miami!!!!  
- YUPI!!!!!!! VIVA, VOLDY!!!!!!!!!! NUESTRO HÉROE!!!!! Toda el aula resonaba de gritos de alegría.  
  
(Perros baratos! Se van a Miami y ni siquiera me van a llevar)  
- Un momento acá somos 5 (Alby, yo, tu, Loackhart y Severus) y tu sólo tienes 4 boletos -observó muy, pero muy inteligente Binns.  
- Asi es, Melvin - aclaró Voldy de una manera también muy, pero muy inteligente - tu no irás. Binns se quedó inmóvil, tal vez por lo recién escuchado, tal vez por que se sentía defraudado, decepcionado, herido, o tal vez tenía rabia o fácil era porque es un fantasma, pero el hecho es que no se movió.  
- Porquéeeeeeeeeeeeee? - dijo en tono desgarrador - porqué a mi Voldy????????  
- Épale, Melvin, es porque a ti te tengo otra sorpresa.  
- No se que puede ser mejor que ese viaje a mi-  
- TE CONSEGUÍ UNA CITA PRIVADA CON LA DAMA GRIS!  
- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voldy, de veras???? Me haces el fantasma más feliz de todo el mundo!!!!!!!!! - dijo lleno de felicidad y salió volando más rápido que Peeves, en busca de la dama gris.  
- JAJAJAJAJA - todo en ese despacho era alegría, todo era diversión y sobre todas las cosas todo en aquél despacho era muy, pero muy estúpido.  
  
(Cielos, creo que ahora si me voy a desmayar) pensaba Cedric mientras recordaba los sucesos ocurridos: (Flitwick homosexual, quería conmigo y peeves era su pareja! Voldy.este el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, amigo de Dumbledore! Cho.bueno, todo el mundo lo sabe., Filch y la señora Norris.wákala, no quiero ni pensarlo! Pero lo peor, lo peor de todo.: Dumbledore y McGonagall son amantes!!!!! Esto si que va a cambiar toda la historia del mundo mágico!) pensó Cedric.Si, la verdad Cedric también era un idiota, todos en Hogwarts eran idiotas, el mundo esta rodeado de idiotas.  
  
- Un momentito, antes de ir a Miami - dijo Dumbledore - tenemos que enjuiciar a Cedric, ya saben, hacerle el jucio con el tribunal.  
- Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritaron todos de felicidad (qué???? Juicio???no por favor!!!!!)  
- Quién quiere ser el juez??? - preguntó Dumbledore.  
- Yo!!! Acá Alby, yo quiero! - dijo Loackhart saltando muy impetuosamente.  
- Bien! Y el abogado defensor? -. Un silencio rotundo, obviamente nadie quería defender a Cedric.  
- Yo lo haré - dijo Voldemort - total, este tipo ya fue de todas formas.  
- Chist, que él no lo sabe.  
- Ya se enteró, Albus - dijo Filch con tono reprobatorio - gracias a Voldy y su gran bocota  
- Hay Voldy. cuando aprenderás.bueno, nos queda el puesto del demandante.  
- Yo seré el demandante, me lo va a pagar - dijo Snape  
- Bien, eso fue muy educativo. y debido a que yo seré el juzgado, Filch, tu tendrás que ser el abogado del demandante, de acuerdo?  
- De acuerdo- dijeron todos al unísono.  
- Pues bien es hora, vamos a mi despacho. 


End file.
